Warrior's Game
by Neon-Warrior
Summary: Not much to say here. The Sailor Senshi are in a whole new setting. The time line? Right before Dead Moon Circus. Yes, that's right...*sigh* Chibi Moon is supposed to be here but I hate her guts so she's not. Maybe I'll put her in, but don't expect me


"...Which is why all men should burn in Hell.", Rei Hino finished up her speech, nodded at the teacher, who was one of the few men in Rei's all- girl school, and then sat down. The entire class was clapping aside from the teacher, who looked as if he was going to hang himself with his tie. Rei smirked at him, knowing how nervous and uncomfortable she'd made him feel.  
  
'That'll teach him to "accidentally" brush up against my ass like that. If he does it again, I'll chop off his hand.', Rei thought angrily.  
  
"W-well, class, why d-don't you…uh…just…go now… Y-yeah, that's it, class dismissed!"  
  
It was really only 12:15, but why turn down an opportunity to escape higher learning? The class bolted out of the room before the teacher could realize his mistake.  
  
Rei smiled at the perfect spring day. "Spring break should be coming soon…I wonder what I'll do. Hmm…", Rei quietly wondered. Rei walked back to the shrine to meditate(she really can't seem to get enough meditating) and found a note on the door. It read:  
  
Hi Rei! Meet us at Lita's house, there's something we've gotta show you! It's the coolest… You won't believe it, but Ami was the one who thought it up! Crazy, huh? Still, you've gotta check this out!  
  
-Bunny  
  
"Huh. It's probably just some new manga…wait…Ami thought it up? Maybe a new plan? No…Bunny likes it…then what could it be?"  
  
She still kind of wanted to meditate, so she stood at the Shrine door for about five minutes debating over which to do…the other girls(Ami, Bunny, Lita and Mina) all got out early for Spring Break(damn private school) so they'd be there anytime she came. Curiosity got the better of Rei and she walked off towards where Lita's house was.  
  
All of the girls were fifteen, but Lita was the only one who lived alone. Rei wondered how she'd managed to keep a house on her own without being forced to go to an orphanage. She probably inherited her parent's money…but still…  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by a scream from Bunny:  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!! AGH!"  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow and entered Lita's house warily. The scene that met her eye's was confusing, funny, and disturbing all at once. Ami sat with a long dark-blue-almost-black robe drawn around her and a piece of red poster board about a foot tall and two feet wide and folded three times in front of her. She was cackling maniacally and had her glasses on which were gleaming and hiding her eyes.  
  
Bunny(Serena or Usagi) was flailing her arms around and crying loudly. She sat between Mina and Lita and all three of them had one piece of graph paper in front of them and two pieces of lined paper each. Also, there was a copper cup that Rei couldn't see what was inside of. Ami pulled out two six-sided dice and grinned, "You made your saving throw, you rolled a five! My Orc Warrior's attack was too strong! You die! HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Mina patted Bunny on the back.  
  
"It's ok…er, you just have to start over…again…"  
  
"But…*sniffle* it's…the third time!!! WAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Rei stared at the four girls with her mouth agape for a few minutes before closing it and clearing her throat to make herself known. Immediately everyone turned around to see who was there.  
  
"Muahahahaha! You have entered the arena", Ami said darkly, her glasses still gleaming white. Rei kind of wished she'd take them off…it was creepy. "We shall see if thou art powerful enough to survive! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Er…yeah, we're all playing Dungeons and Dragons", Lita explained.  
  
"PLAYING!? THOU ART NOT MERELY PLAYING!!! THOU ART FIGHTING FOR THY VERY LIVES! AHAHAHAHAA!"  
  
"Um…yeah…so…you wanna play?" Mina asked inching away from Ami.  
  
"Sure. I'm bored anyway." Rei sat down on the floor next to Mina. And Ami pulled something from behind her Dungeon Master's board. She handed Rei two sheets of paper and one twenty-sided die. She gave the same thing to Bunny, who started to sullenly roll for the third time. Rei looked around and noticed something from this point of view. Everyone, other than Bunny and herself, had a small pewter figure of what was obviously their characters. Rei saw that Lita's character was a tall Armor-clad girl who looked like a Warrior. Mina's was a slim, willowy woman with a staff that was intricate for it's tiny size. She was obviously a Witch. Rei wondered what hers would be. Bunny poked her and said, "You have to roll for your stats."  
  
Rei nodded and secretly decided to cheat a little. She willed each die to roll to a twenty and wound up with perfect stats.  
  
Ami's eyes widened(well, no one could tell because of her glasses), "Your stats are…hit points twenty, strength twenty, vitality twenty, intelligence twenty, mentality twenty, agility twenty, dexterity twenty and…wisdom twenty"  
  
The other Inner Scouts gasped and Rei smiled inwardly.  
  
"Is that unusual?", Rei asked innocently.  
  
"Gimme those!", Bunny snatched the die(she had abandoned hers) and rolled…lots of low numbers. "WAH! You used up all the luck!"  
  
"Pick a figurine from the cup." Mina said helpfully.  
  
Bunny reached in first, just in case there was luck in the first try here too. She pulled out a short, stout girl with a sling and groaned. "A Halfling…not fair!"  
  
Rei reached in and pulled out…a Samurai. She looked down at the inch-tall female warrior in her hand. She had her hair tied into a ponytail and she was wearing loose robes. She had a slim, long Samurai Sword hooked onto her loose belt and hanging at her side.  
  
"Well then, lets get started…well, restarted." Ami said, not quite regaining her evilness.  
  
  
  
Above Lita's house a dark creature hovered, watching. It's entire head and body was covered by a cloak with a hood, but it shrugged the hood off, revealing a child-like face with spiky green hair and long ears that tapered to a point. The imp smiled. This was going to be fun. He slowly lowered himself to the window and peered in. He saw the four girls all lined up and the blue-haired one sitting behind the Dungeon Master's board. His smile widened. This was going to be very fun. He pulled from his cloak a leather pouch and opened it, revealing sparkling light blue dust. He sprinkled some into his hand, then blew it so it drifted into the room. When it hung in a haze around the Scouts, he whispered an unheard charm.  
  
  
  
Mina felt a little dizzy right after they had re-started the game. She glanced at Rei, who looked very relaxed as Ami explained the rules. Rei nodded and smiled a little, understanding.  
  
Suddenly, a gaping black portal appeared above them, pulling all of them towards it with remarkable force. All of the girls clung to anything that they could but it was useless. The only way they might have had a chance was as Sailor Senshi, and none of them had the time to transform. They were each flung into the gloomy black. 


End file.
